Coated metal sheets, excellent in versatility, designability, durability and the like, have been used in various applications. In coated metal sheets for exterior building material applications, mainly from the viewpoint of designability, a gloss adjusting agent is usually blended in an overcoat coating film which is a surface of the coated metal sheet surface. Silica is usually used as the above-described gloss adjusting agent in the coated metal sheets for exterior building materials. The particle diameter of the silica is usually specified by an average particle diameter. The average particle diameter of the silica as the gloss adjusting agent in the coated metal sheet is usually from 3 to 30 μm, depending on the color and the application (for example, see PTL 1 (paragraph 0018)). Additionally, in order to provide the coating film with unevenness to thereby provide the appearance and texture of a so-called “matte coated steel sheet”, it is necessary to further add a matting agent having a particle diameter larger than that of the gloss adjusting agent. Examples of the type of the matting agent include glass beads, resin beads and the like. The average particle diameter of the matting agent is usually from 10 to 50 μm (for example, see PTL 2 (paragraph 0016)).